sherlock_naleyfandomcom-20200213-history
SHERLOCK NALEY Wiki
About Sherlock Naley This is the third channel created by naley, and second gaming channel opened. He opened this channel on December 13th of 2016 after controversy regarding subscribers coming in yet stats didn't change which was determined it was due to kids subbing because of a reaction video regarding minecraft. Naley said, "It's tough, just I worked really hard to make these videos and for this kind of thing to happen, it just doesn't feel like an accomplishment and I want to have a more real feeling of said accomplishment." Naley is currently in his final semester of college but has mentioned he will be extremely limited. The Rebuild Since it's opening back in December of 2016, Naley reached 100 subscribers before the end of the year, and is making steady progress towards 200 subscribers. As of January 18th, Sherlock Naley has reached 200 subscribers 19 days after reaching 100 subscribers. As of February 6th, Sherlock Naley broke 300 subscribers On March 2nd, Sherlock Naley has reached 400 surbscribers. Dead by Daylight *The opening multiplayer series of Naley's new channel along with it being the first video. *Naley did the first Dead by Daylight of his new channel with Munro *Later, TheNextGenius, Dan, and Davy joined in for a Dead by Daylight collab *currently, the most viewed series on his channel. *In the 4th video Naley has posted, he walked right next to the killer as he came out of the cornfield and the killer walked right past him Xenoverse 2 Continuing where he left off from his old channel, Naley has progressed through Xenoverse 2 starting at the future trunks saga on his new channel. Naley forgot "Janemba"'s name in a video. By the time he realized the name, he pronounced it wrong. After 10 videos, Naley has finished Xenoverse 2, but would like to do some missions with friends on there. Star Wars the Old Republic This is a livestream that Naley and his friend Almiris do when they can. though they say they are not a couple, fans disagree with that statement and continue to speculate they are still dating. Rocket League *The first rocket league video on the new channel was with TheNextGenius GTA V *Naley started uploading his GTA V series alongside DJ and Duke with the trash heist, despite their multiple failures, they kept trying. *The second time they played, they did a couple MC missions and went absolutely nuts especially on Duke. Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naley has uploaded two episodes of this series. *Naley's first video was an intro to the game, and he asked at the end whether they wanted to see the Naruto or Sasuke storylines next. *In the second video, Naley showed the Sasuke storyline. *Naley has gotten half way through both the Naruto and Sasuke storylines, but is wondering why it's only been about Tobi/Obito's past instead of their fight against each other. Happy Wheels *Between the last channel and his new one, Naley has made 24 videos of Happy Wheels Golf With Friends *Another continuation series which so far has been with TheNextGenius. *TheNextGenius won the first game of the series *Currently, they have played 5 rounds and Naley leads 3-2. Cards Against Humanity *Naley has created his 4th video of this and first video of it on his new channel. Reactions Category:Browse